


Why Is Papyrus So Great?

by LostSoulWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, encouraging older brother, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoulWolf/pseuds/LostSoulWolf
Summary: Over the years, the monsters of Snowdin wonder just where in the world the Great Future-Guardsman Papyrus gets his confidence. Turns out that the reason is a lot more closer to home, and to his soul, than even HE knows~





	Why Is Papyrus So Great?

The creak of floorboards on the balcony above echoed in the Skeleton household, a small figure tiptoeing its way to another door just down the way. It had been but a measly hour since he was put to bed, but the little tike had a plan in store.

With his gaze firmly set on his target, the small skeleton ninja’d his way into the room, and silently shut the door behind him, with a firm hold on the knob half a foot above his head. While the room was dark, a night light shone above the crib to the left, staving the shadows from touching even an inch of the child within it. 

Adorned in an orange and femur-decorated onesie was his new little brother, Papyrus. Being the little troublemaker he was, Sans prefered the nickname “Papy.” His father implored him to get over that name quickly since the babybones practically whimpered in his arms at the silly title, but gave up when it proved useless to say otherwise.

Shuffling over to the crib, pushing their dad’s story chair to the side, the young prankster clambered on with a grunt of effort. He hated doing so much work, but if he was able to do this, then he could say he has done everything he can to keep his promise when Dad first brought him home. Hands to the guardrail, bright white eyelights peered down into the pale cream sheets to see his baby brother softly snoring within. He couldn’t believe that he was a big brother now, beaming with pride and adoration for the little bundle in there.

“hi, Papy~” he greeted, voice soft in a whisper to not wake him. “do you wanna know somethin’ cool? you.” His perma-grin widened as he leaned down, a hand cupped around his mouth as though it were the biggest secret the world has ever known. His soul fluttered in giddy excitement. “you’re the great Papyrus. you’re the coolest brother in the world and nobody can tell you different. you’re gonna be the greatest good guy in the whole world.”

Sockets widened when the baby shifted in his sleep, hearing a sigh leave him with a smile as he clutched to the soft blanket. The tiny “nyeh” that left his mouth made Sans giggle.

After watching his brother sleep a little longer, the future comedian crawled down from the chair to put it back, and whispered a goodnight to his brother before leaving the bedroom. Making sure to get back to bed without getting caught, and almost having a mini-soul attack at hearing the squeak of his dad’s bed in the room between his and Pap’s, Sans quickly made it back and fell asleep.

So, every night without fail, Sans would pay a visit to his brother’s chambers and no one would be the wiser. Even well into adulthood, he kept up this trend. After reading the adventures of Fluffy Bunny and his pals, he’d bid Papyrus a good night’s sleep then tuck him in with his favorite teddy bear. Roughly an hour later, he’d return to whisper those words of encouragement.

Waking up from his dreamland when there was pounding on his bedroom floor, he rolled off his mattress to join his bro for breakfast.

“mornin’, Pap.”

“Good morning, sleepybones! You slept in rather late today! If we don’t hurry, we might miss a human! What if they come through today?!” Papyrus cried, red-gloved hands holding either side of his face in worry.

“‘ey, take it easy, bro. no human would dare go through your amazing traps without ya.” Sans reassured, offering a smile as he ate his brother’s leftover breakfast spaghetti from the day before. It wasn’t the best but, then again, he didn’t tell him he was the world’s best chef now, did he?

A sound of defeated acceptance came from the tall dreamer. “Well, yes, I know but… But! I still want to _be there_ when they _do_ show up! So, hurry up and let’s get going, brother! I must be the one to impress Undyne! The honorable title of Royal Guardsman awaits me! Nyeh heh heh!” he declared, waiting for his beloved brother to finish his mouthful before ushering the two of them from the house (though he was careful not to trip him with his boots catching on the ragged slippers).

“alright, alright. let’s go.” Hands shoved deep into his hoodie pockets, Sans walked with his brother through town and towards his station by the Ruins’ entrance. “welp, this is my stop. i guess there’s _snow_ way out of my work shift today?”

“Nygeh! _SANS!_ Why must you pun so early in the morning?!” Papyrus shouted, foot stamping in the snow. He tried to ignore the chuckle his fit earned, hands on his hips in disbelief. “Honestly, Sans. If you put as much effort into work as you do your puns, you’d sleep better knowing you did everything you could to be as great as me.”

A shrug. “hey, being great is your thing, bro.”

“Well, true as that may be, you are my brother so you can be great too!”

Sans blinked, eyelights flickering in surprise. Then, his expression smoothed out into a casual smile as always. “nah, it’s too much work. but, thanks for believing in me, Paps.”

As irritated as ever for his lazy attitude, Papyrus rolled his eyes before heading out with a promise to check on him later.

Watching him walk off down the path they had come, the comedian’s perma-grin softened as his whole frame relaxed. “you’ll always be the great Papyrus. i’m fine just bein’ Sans, bro…”

_don’t let anybody tell you different..._

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I was thinking about for a long time and only just now got the drive to put it out on "paper" so to speak.  
> I've been flipping this idea around and was unable to decide if I wanted to write it out or draw it as a comic but went with the later for now. I may draw it and post it on my tumblr later on but I'm unsure.  
> If anyone is interested in doing that or drawing any fanart for this or my other work, let me know! I'd love to see it!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
